Falling under the Full Moon and the Cherry Blossoms
by Kairi-Ichimaru15
Summary: Sequel to The Howling Cherry Blossom. Sakura Haruno, the Galel werewolf is back after 4 long years of training. Sakura is becoming stronger to reach her one goal; save Sasuke from Orochimaru's clutches. But what will happen to her through this journey and how will her feelings change? NaruSaku!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is the sequal to The Howling Cherry Blossom. This plot as well as THCB's plot, belongs to Choaticlover. We both d not own Naruto.

Chapter 1 - Falling Under the Full Moon and the Cherry Blossoms

Four years ago, Sakura Haruno's life changed when an enemy from a few missions back, turned her into a werewolf with the use of an enchanted stone, the mystical stone of Galel. Sakura had gained enormous power and courage during her battle against Fugai. Through this journey she had learned many valuable lessons and made her bonds with not only her friends but with the entire village of Konoha. stronger. But one bond remained the same, her bond with Sasuke. She vowed to herself to become strong enough to save him from Orouchimaru's evil purposes. Naruto, though very much in love with Sakura agreed to help her train to become stronger to bring Sasuke back. It had been a year since he had came back from his three year journey with Jiraya, and has spent the whole time helping Sakura get a better reign over her powers. Sakura was grateful for this, though she felt bad for not returning Naruto's feelings. But that didn't matter to her, bringing Sasuke back was her top priority now, not fawning over Naruto.

The sky was clear, the gentle breeze whisked past the two figures on the squad seven training ground. One in a fiery orange, the other in a bright shade of blue. The two were training vigorously. Sakura whipped her arm around Naruto using her elasticity powers and struck him from behind, then made several hand signs. Sakura performed the Partial Expansion Jutsu flawlessly, using another of her new abilities. Naruto rolled over to his side to dodge Sakura's large fist and darted closer to her. Sakura took this to her advantage and used her werewolf abilites to leap high in the air and land a round house kick, knocking Naruto down. Naruto got up to his feet quickly and prepared for Sakura's strongest move. Sakura, however saw that Naruto had prepared for her to use her Sonic Howl, she quickly dashed over towards Naruto and used Naruto''s own signature move Rasengan, against him. Naruto flew back several feet, but skidded to an abrupt halt and stood his ground. Sakura gritted her teeth and let her chakra flow into her Galel stone. Sakura's appearance changed drastically her hair grew rapidly, but only a few inches. Her cobalt blue attaire began to change into a dark blue armor, Fugai's armor. Her deep sapphire blue eyes gleamed in the midday sun as she prepared herself for a Sonic Howl. Naruto watched her in silent awe as she took her stance. Sakura's age had shifted from that of a seventeen year old to that of a 35 year old, as did her appearance. Her now normal wolf like face was sheilded from the sun by her snow white hair. Sakura let out a piercing howl that knocked Naruto nearly out of the training area. A few trees had been completely destroyed, others were severely splintered and split in two. Naruto got up slowly and dusted himself off.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sakura asked as she walked over to Naruto. Her appearance changed back to her seventeen year old form. Her hair receded the few inches it had grown.

"Yeah, that was a nice shot Sakura!" Naruto smiled. The two looked around at the damage they had caused during their sparring match.

"I'd say you're getting better at using your powers, even I can't beat you!" Naruto laughed. Sakura smiled.

"It shouldn't be too long then, 'til I'm able to fight Orouchimaru and bring Sasuke back." Sakura replied. Naruto nodded.

"You still have a crush on Sasuke after he left us?" Naruto asked in disgust.

"Well, yeah he's sooo cute! With his raven black hair and charcoal black eyes, he's simply to die for!" Sakura replied dreamily, ignoring Naruto's disgust.

"Hpmh, girls." Naruto mumbled.

"Huh? What do you mean by that Naruto?" Sakura asked, getting angry at Naruto.

"It's always Sasuke this, Sasuke that. There are other guys out there you know." Naruto retorted.

"There might be but Sasuke is so hot and not to mention mysterious. Girls always go for guys like that." Sakura replied.

"That so?" Naruto grumbled. A flash of green and blue appeared beside the two. Silver hair standing up in it's usual gravity defying way, and a slanted Konoha head band stood out from the blur of color. Kakashi had arrived.

"Kakashi~Sensei, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked very serious.

"Sasuke has been spotted in the Land of Waves, Lady Tsunade has assigned us to the mission of retrieving him." Kakashi answered. Sakura and Naruto's faces lit up with joy.

"We are gonna bring Sasuke back!" They cheered.

"Not so fast, The Land of Waves is still very poor, we can't go around smashing everything. So when you encounter an enemy stay away from buildings and more importantly the bridge. Do I make myself clear?" Kakashi asked. Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"We leave out in 3 hours, be ready and waiting at the Main gates." Kakashi informed before turning into a blur and disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Written for Choaticlover. We do not own Naruto. Choaticlover owns the plot.

Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter 2 - The Hunt is On

Sakura and Naruto stood at the Main Gate of Konoha, waiting for their Sensei Kakashi as always. Sakura had on her cobalt blue hooded cape on. The heavy fabric barely flowed in the breeze. Naruto stood at her side as Kakashi finally appeared.

"Let's get going." Kakashi ordered before the two could nag him about his previous whereabouts. The two nodded and followed Kakashi through the thick forests that surrounded Konoha. The group traveled east for several hours before reaching water. They traveled on a boat, this trip it had a motor. The group traveled in silence for the rest of the journey.

~*Time Skip*~

The group arrived at the docks of the Land of Waves. The group walked around the harbor for a few minutes before running into a familiar face.

"Long time no see, Runt." A rough voice came from near a shipping container a few feet away. The group spun around to see the famous bridge builder Tazuna, casually leaning against the shipping container.

"Old Man! It's good to see you again!" Naruto laughed. Tazuna grumbled something about being called an old man.

"Mr. Tazuna, it's nice to see you again." Sakura greeted quietly.

"Hn? And who are you?" Tazuna asked trying to get a look underneath Sakura's hood.

"It's me, Sakura Haruno." Sakura answered. Tazuna thought about it for a moment before the memory of the 13 year old Sakura came flooding back.

"I remember now, you seemed a lot less secretive back then about your appearance." Tazuna said eyeing Sakura's cloak.

"Alot has changed since then." Sakura mumbled.

"Well how about you all tell me what you've been up to over a cup of tea?" Tazuna asked.

"We'd be honored." Kakashi answered. Tazuna smiled and lead the group back to his home. Upon arriving the group saw Inari sitting on the deck and watching the waves tumble down on the nearby shore. Naruto smiled at the memories he had of the little determined boy that helped protect his village. Inari turned around when he heard his grandfather's approaching footsteps. Inari's eyes went wide in shock and his jaw dropped.

"Naruto!" He shouted and ran toward the blonde haired young adult.

"Inari!" Naruto shouted back. The two smiled at each other and bumped fists. Sakura shook her head.

"Somethings never change." Sakura mumbled. Inari's mother, Tsunami came outside after she heard Inari shout.

"Inari? Is everything okay?" She asked, her voice riddled with worry.

"Naruto's back!" Inari laughed. Tsunami smiled and led everyone inside for tea.

The group sat around the table, Naruto and Inari catching up on what Naruto's training was like.

"Sakura, why don't you remove your cloak while you're inside?" Tsunami suggested. Naruto suddenly stopped talking and turned to Sakura.

"Okay, but don't get freaked out." Sakura sighed. Sakura reached up and pulled the hood of her cloak down then shed the rest of the heavy garment and hung it on her chair. Inari, Tsunami and Tazuna's faces were that of complete shock and horror.

"What happened to you?" Tazuna asked. Sakura told the family what had happened between herself and Fugai and about the Galel stone.

"So you're stuck in a permenant werewolf form?" Inari asked, very interested in the story.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"And there is no way to revert back to your original self even by medical procedure?" Tsunami asked. Sakura nodded.

"Lady Tsunade tried everything she knew, but nothing worked."

"There was a good side to this story, right?" Tazuna asked.

"Well, I have became more powerful now that I fused with Fugai. I can protect my village now." Sakura smiled. Tazuna returned the smile.

"So what brings you here to the land of Waves?" Tsunami asked as she handed the cups of tea to everyone.

"Sasuke, the fourth member of our team left the village 4 years ago. We are on a mission to find and retrieve him." Kakashi answered.

"Our sources say they've seen him here in the Land of Waves, so we came to find him." Sakura added.

"Why did he leave?" Inari asked.

"He left to gain power to beat his older brother Itachi." Kakashi answered.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tsunami asked.

"Yes, considering who he went to for the power and the conditions he had to agree to, to gain the power." Kakashi answered.

"And those were?" Tazuna asked.

"Sasuke joined Orochimaru, one of the Sennin from Konoha who is evil. He agreed to give Orochimaru his body for the power to beat his brother." Sakura answered.

"His... body?" Tsunami asked, confused.

"Orochimaru has a special technique that lets him switch bodies in order to live longer." Kakashi answered.

"So Sasuke is here in the Land of Waves, for what reason exactly?" Tsunami asked.

"We don't know for sure, but we believe it has something to do with Zabuza's sword." Kakashi answered.

"Zabuza? I've heard a few others were looking for his sword too." Tazuna said.

"Well then, we better not keep you from your search." Tsunami smiled. The group of three nodded and thanked the family for the tea. The team set off once again to search the town.


	3. Chapter 3

The plot is owned by Chaoticlover. WE do not own Naruto. I wrote the words. PEACE! ~ Kairi-Ichimaru15

Chapter 3 - A New Galel Werewolf

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei walked through the Village Hidden in the Mist. The trio of skillfully trained ninja searched high and low for their beloved comrade Sasuke. As the sun began to set the trio went back to Tazuna's house. The place was in shambles, and Tazuna lay unconscious on the floor.

"Old man! Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he rushed over to the bridge builder.

"Inari..." Tazuna said as he slowly came to.

"What happened to Inari?" Kakashi asked. Tsunami came stumbling in the room, she had taken quite a beating.

"A man with white hair and purple eyes took him. You have to save him!" She cried. Sakura walked over to the crying mother.

"We should save him. Tsunami, how would you like to become a Galel werewolf? You could protect your family then." Sakura offered. Tsunami looked at Sakura.

"I'll be able to save Inari?" she asked in between sobs. Sakura nodded. Tsunami dried her tears and gave a look of determination.

"Alright, then please turn me into a Galel Werewolf so I can save my son!" She said bravely. Sakura smiled at Tsunami's words. Sakura then reached her left arm behind herself and pulled out a shimmering light blue stone from her shoulder blade.

"This is the Galel Stone, it will grant you the same powers as I have, and it will allow us to temporarily fuse bodies to combat with." Sakura explained. Sakura motioned for Tsunami to turn around. Tsunami did as she was silently told, and Sakura placed the Galel stone on Tsunami's left shoulder blade. The Galel stones' power flowed into Tsunami's body like a wave hitting the shore.

Tsunami's features became the exact mirror image of Sakura's, only in negative. Her hair was as black as coal, her face as white as freshly driven snow. Her armor was a deep shade of crimson. Tsunami's eyes became red, as if a rose had bloomed beneath the surface of her eyes.

"I feel different, stronger even." Tsunami said. Sakura nodded.

"But before we can save Inari, you'll have to learn to control your new powers. At least a little bit." Sakura said. Tsunami nodded.

"So this man with white hair and purple eyes, did he say anything to you?" Kakashi asked.

"He said 'Have information on the whereabouts of Zabuza Momochi's blade by noon tomorrow, I'll be waiting in the forest in the center of the village, if you fail to find out information the kid dies.' That's what he said." Tsunami informed. Sakura swore under her breath.

"We don't have much time to hone your skills then. We will have to work through the night." Sakura said. Tsunami nodded.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get my little boy home safely." She said with fierce determination.

"Then let's get to work." Sakura said. Sakura and Tsunami went outside, onto the shore.

"First off, I'll have to show you some basic fighting techniques, since you are new to this." Sakura said standing in front of Tsunami.

"I don't think that will be necessary, I've learned the basics already." Tsunami stated.

"But how? You are a housewife and a mother." Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Back in the day, I trained to be a kunoichi. I never really cared for the thought of killing people as a ninja so I dropped out. Then I became the devoted housewife and mother you know today." She said. Sakura nodded as she took in this information.

"Alright then, you know chakra control and the like then, correct?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, how do you think I keep my ceilings clean?" Tsunami replied. Sakura chuckled.

"Alright, then we'll start with the easiest of your new Galel Werewolf abilities, Elasticity. Now in order to do this you have to let the chakra flow through every part of your body, this is made easier with the Galel stone so basic knowledge of Chakra control is a must." Sakura instructed as Tsunami nodded.

Sakura then stretched out her body around Tazuna's home three times. Then retracted back to her normal werewolf self.

"Now you try." Sakura said. Tsunami nodded and began to stretch out her body inch by inch. Slowly she was able to wrap her body around the abode as well. She practiced this a few times to become more efficient at it.

"Now you've got it!" Sakura cheered. Tsunami retracted back to her normal size.

"Alright, now that I know how to do that, what next?" Tsunami asked.

"Next I'll teach you to control your Wolf Prowess. This includes high speed running, jumping 20x normal hieghts, and being able to detect even the faintest scents. Then I'll teach how to howl." Saukra said. Tsunami looked puzzled.

"How will howling save my son?" She asked. Sakura smirked.

"Galel Werewolves have two very special howls, one called the Sonic Howl - a soundwave based attack, and Howl of the Silenced - a silent howl only other Galel Werewolves can hear." Sakura explained.

"Alright, then let's get to it." Tsunami said.

"To run as fast as a Galel Werewolf you have to focus chakra into your legs and the soles of your feet. This boosted with the Galel Stone gives us super sonic speed." Sakura responded. Sakura dashed at the speed of light and returned as quickly as she left, but with a flower freshly picked from the meadow on the other side of the village.

"Now it's your turn. Run to the meadow, pick the same flower and make it back before it starts to wilt." Sakura ordered. Tsunami nodded then dashed off towards the direction of the meadow. After several failed attempts, Tsunami was finally able to bring the flower to Sakura without it wilting.

"Now jumping, focus chakra on the soles of your feet, then jump as high as you can. Try to make it to the top of that 90 ft. tall tree." Sakura said. Sakura showed Tsunami an example by jumping easily to the top of the tree. Tsunami made it about half way up the tree before landing back on the ground.

"This is hopeless." She muttered.

"Remember what you're learning this for!" Sakura shouted from the top of the tree.

"Inari" Tsunami said softly. "I will save you" She vowed. With renewed faith Tsunami tried again and again to reach the top of the tree. By nightfall Tsunami was standing at the top of the tree beside Sakura.

"Good. Now that it's nighttime, we can train your sense of smell. Now we will do this by tracking Naruto. Naruto is hidden somewhere in the village, all we have is his night cap to get his scent from. Kakashi-sensei made sure to hide the majority of his scent with his own, so it will be difficult." Sakura said. Tsunami nodded. Sakura held out Naruto's walrus night cap and let Tsunami get Naruto's scent.

"He smells like ramen" Tsunami said. Sakura nodded.

"That's Naruto for you. Now let's go find him." Sakura said jumping down to the ground. Tsunami followed suit. Tsunami began sniffing the air for Naruto's scent but found nothing.

"Concentrate on Naruto's scent alone. All other scents don't matter." Sakura advised. Tsunami nodded and searched the air for the familiar scent of Naruto. At last she found it! She followed the faint scent halfway across the village, into the marketplace. Even though it was dark, many people were out. They flooded the streets and confused Tsunami's nose.

"Remember to focus only on Naruto's scent" Sakura repeated. Tsunami sniffed the air again, ignoring all other scents besides Naruto's. She weaved her way around the people following the trail. Shortly after they arrived at a perfume shop. Sakura and Tsunami went inside.

The shop had seemed small on the outside, but the inside was a maze of perfume bottles and displays. The different scents of flowers and herbs filled Tsunami's senses to the brim.

"Focus" She told herself. She searched the air for the aroma of miso flavored ramen and followed that. Sure enough at the end of the trail was a smiling Naruto.

"You found me!" He said happily. Tsunami couldn't help but smile back, her progress was rapidly increasing. Soon she would be able to save her son.

"Alright, let's head back." Sakura said. Naruto and Tsunami agreed. As they walked out of the perfume shop 90% of the people in the Marketplace dissappeared in a poof of smoke.

"The Shadow Clone villagers was Kakashi-sensei's idea." Sakura said. Sakura looked as if she remembered something.

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunami asked.

"I forgot to mention the ability to copy other jutsu just by seeing it once. Since you've seen the Shadow Clone jutsu you can mimick it." Sakura said. Tsunami looked baffled.

"It's really easy, all you do is focus your chakra into your chakra pool, and divide that into how many clones you want. Let's start at 15, okay?" Sakura said. Tsunami nodded and did as she was instructed. 15 exact clones of Tsunami stood behind the original. Sakura and Naruto clapped.

"You learned that rather quickly." Sakura commented. Tsunami nodded as she released the jutsu. The trio then went back to Tazuna's home.

"Alright, now that we are back in open space, I can teach you the Expansion Jutsu." Sakura said. Tsunami nodded.

"Alright, in order to do this you have to focus your chakra throughout your body then focus it to your center. Kinda like a water balloon fills up with water." Sakura said. Tsunami looked down at her crimson armor.

"Perhaps we should change into more flexible fabric?" Tsunami suggested.

"Good idea!" Sakura said. Tsunami and Sakura then went into the house. Sakura changed into her cobalt blue and black ensemble she purchased while in Temujin's Continent. Tsunami changed into a red short-sleeved shirt and a pair of darker red pants. She wore a simple pair of red ninja sandals. Tsunami and Sakura went back outside. Tsunami did as Sakura had instructed earlier. Her entire torso became very large, compared to her limbs.

"Great job Tsunami! Now just do the opposite of what you did to revert back to normal." Sakura further instructed. Tsunami did as she was told.

"You can do this to every part of your body, and even your entire body at one time. You just do the same thing to all of your body parts, it's simple really." Sakura said. Tsunami practiced enlarging her limbs one by one.

"Great, now it's time to teach you how to howl. First I'll teach you the Sonic Howl. In order to perform the Sonic Howl, you have to really be able to feel a strong emotion, then focus your chakra on your voicebox. The sound waves that will be able to do a lot of damage to your opponent." Sakura said. Tsunami nodded. Tsunami then focused on her desire to find her son, then focused her chakra like she was told. A piercing howl was unleashed from Tsunami. The blast disintegrated several trees.

Sakura blinked in surprise. Tsunami improved a lot faster than she had.

"Alright, now the Howl of the Silenced it basically the same. But, instead of focusing on emotions, focus on the Galel stones energy. Doing this will cause it to resonate with my Galel stone. This will make the howl silent to those who do not have a Galel stone. Now I'll run to the outskirts of the village and you use the Howl of the Silenced. Got it?" sakura asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Tsunami answered. Sakura nodded once then dashed away. After several moments Tsunami did as Sakura had instructed. She focused on her Galel stone and then focused her chakra to her voicebox. The howl that followed was silent to all ears but Sakura's and Tsunami.

On the outskirts of the Hidden Mist Village Sakura heard Tsunami's howl. The birds around her in the trees didn't wake, so the howl was indeed silent. Sakura opened up a telepathic link to Tsunami's mind.

"_Tsunami, we also have the ability to speak telepathically. It's simple to do, just focus on the power of the Galel stone and think of what you want to say." _Sakura said telepathically.

Back at Tazuna's estate, Tsunami looked startled at Sakura's recent teaching. Even though she was skeptical about it, Tsunami did as Sakura said.

"_Hello? Sakura?" _Tsunami called out in her mind.

"_I'm here Tsunami, good job. Now that we've got the basics of your abilities we can save Inari." _Sakura said.

"_And in the nick of time too, now we maybe able to rest up a bit before we head out." _Tsunami said with a yawn. Sakura appeared out of the trees.

"This will be a dangerous mission Tsunami, we have no idea of what this man is capable of. I hope you are prepared for whatever may happen." Sakura said seriously.

"I'll do whatever it takes. I am ready for tomorrow Sakura." Tsunami responded with equal seriousness. Sakura nodded. The two Galel werewolves then went inside. Sakura slept soundly knowing that tomorrow she would need every ounce of her strength for tomorrow. Tsunami tossed and turned that night, images of the worst possible scenario of tomorrow's events flooded her unconscious mind.

The next morning, Tsunami got up and prepared a breakfast for everyone. After eating Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Tsunami started off towards the forest in the center of the Village Hidden in the Mist.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, this is Kairi-Ichimaru15. This story's plot is own by Choaticlover, the words strung together is my doing and Naruto is owned by neither of us. Masashi Kishimoto owns the lovely world and people of Naruto. Read, Review, Respect.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Save Inari: Trouble awaits in the Forest

The group of four left for the forest. Tsunami and Sakura lead the way, Naruto and Kakashi bringing up the rear. Tsunami tracked down the scent of the purple eyed man that took her son. After a short time, the group made it to the center of the village and stood on the outskirts of the forest. With an air of determination Tsunami lead the way into the densely grown trees. Using her Galel Werewolf ability of Speed, she flashed around through the forest until she saw Inari and his captor. The man had shark-like teeth but looked pretty small.

Tsunami wasn't one for rash movements, but this was her son. She had to save him as quickly as possible. Tsunami walked out into the clearing where he stood. Sakura and the other two followed her silently. The white haired man sipped on a water bottle.

"So ya got the information I wanted?" he asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Zabuza's sword has been taken by a man name Tenzen Daikoku, a crime boss and a politician." Kakashi answered. He eyed the shark-tooth man carefully. "What is your name?" Kakashi asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm Suigetsu Hozuki. Alright, that's all I needed, now time to chop you guys to bits and I'll be on my way." Suigetsu said pulling out a kunai knife from his pouch.

"Inari!" Tsunami exclaimed. Inari stared at Tsunami. His eyes widened in shock as he realized the werewolf in front of him was his mother.

"M-mother?" He gasped. Suigetsu's grin got wider.

"Ooo a mother a son I get to chop, how fun this will be!" He said happily. Tsunami and Sakura growled at the same time.

"Get away from my son." Tsunami said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Oh? And who's gonna make me?" Suigetsu said nonchalantly.

Tsunami lunged as Suigetsu, Kakashi grabbed Inari away from Suigetsu while Tsunami distracted him.

"You guys seem tough, let's see how tough." Suigetsu smirked. Tsunami growled. Sakura stood at her side.

"Bring it fish-boy." Sakura retorted. Suigetsu sent the kunai flying with deadly accuracy. Sakura and Tsunami used their enhanced speed to dodge the pathetic attack easily. Tsunami used a Sonic Howl on Suigetsu, who turned into a puddle of water.

"You gotta be kidding me! What kind of attack was that?" He exclaimed turned back to normal. Suigetsu did a few hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He ordered. Out of the puddle he was once in, became a giant water dragon aimed for Sakura and Tsunami. Sakura and Tsunami combined a Sonic Howl attack to repel the water dragon. Sakura then dashed up to Suigetsu and made her fist larger using the Partial Expansion Jutsu. Sakura sucker punched Suigetsu right in the face before he could blink. Before Suigetsu could even feel the pain of Sakura's punch he turned into water again. Sakura thought quickly, she took in a large intake of air and shot a Fireball, courtesy of the Fire Ball jutsu Sasuke had used when they trained together as members of Team 7. In the blink of an eye a certain raven-haired rouge stood in front of the puddle that reformed into Suigetsu.

"S-sasuke!" Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted rushing over to Sakura's side. Sasuke's eyes widened at Sakura's new appearance.

"Ah! Sasuke why did you have to go and do that? I was gonna chop 'em up!" Suigetsu complained. Sasuke remained silent and stared at the once pink haired kunoichi.

"It's time to go" Sasuke said. Suigetsu huffed and disappeared along with Sasuke.

"Wait Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he started to run after him.

"Stop Naruto! I've got his scent, we'll be able to find him a lot easier now." Sakura advised. Naruto stopped and turned around slowly. He silently nodded. He looked into Sakura's eyes, as Sakura looked into his. Both reflected a certain sadness.

"Oh Inari! I'm so glad you are safe!" Tsunami exclaimed as she moved to hug her son. Inari moved away on instinct from his mother's new appearance.

"Inari?" She asked softly. Inari realized that he mother was still the same on the inside, even if she was now a Galel Werewolf on the outside. Inari hugged his mother.

"Thank you mother for coming to rescue me." He said quietly.

"I'd do anything to protect you Inari." she stated. Inari's stomach growled.

"How about food?" Inari asked with a grin. Tsunami smiled back.

"You're probably starving by now, let's all have some lunch" Tsunami said to the group. Everyone nodded in agreement and set out for Tazuna's estate once again. When they arrived Tazuna was reunited with his grandson. After lunch Sakura sat on the docks surrounding Tazuna's house. Naruto walked up behind her and sat down next to her.

"Sakura I-" Naruto began.

"We will find him Naruto. I promise." Sakura said firmly.


End file.
